A vehicle such as automotive vehicle is equipped with a wiper apparatus for ensuring a field of view from a driver and the like through a windshield. The wiper apparatus includes a wiper arm which is swung by an electric motor, and a wiper blade attached to the wiper arm. The wiper blade has a connecting portion to which the front end side of the wiper arm is fitted, and a blade rubber disposed in contact with the surface. By switching on a wiper switch provided in the vehicle interior, the wiper arm is driven, thereby reciprocating the blade rubber on the surface so as to wipe off rainwater, etc. from the surface.
When foreign substance such as dust is on the surface, the wiper blade is reciprocated with washer fluid jetted onto the surface. Through this process, foreign substance such as dust on the surface is wetted and wiped out completely without scratching the surface. Usually, washer fluid is jetted from a nozzle disposed on the hood, etc., of the vehicle onto the surface. This case, however, encounters such a problem that washer fluid jetted to a injection-target location in front of the driver blocks the driver's field of view, the long distance between the nozzle and the surface exposes a jet of washer fluid to aerodynamic drag caused by the running vehicle, resulting in a significant shift in the injection-target location of washer fluid, and use of a relatively large amount of washer fluid requires frequent refilling of a tank with washer fluid.
In order to solve the above problems, for example, a vehicle wiper (wiper apparatus) has been developed and disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.: JP2008-137459. The vehicle wiper described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.: JP2008-137459 includes three washer nozzles (nozzles) fitted to a wipe arm. One of the three washer nozzles is fitted to the central portion of the wiper arm in the longitudinal direction, while the other two are fitted to the front end side of the wiper arm in the longitudinal direction via a detachable fitting member. This arrangement allows washer fluid to reach and wet the vicinity of a wiper blade.